


Music Club: Love Songs

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Bewitched (TV 1964), Hawaii Five-O (1968), Merlin (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Song prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 11 Music Club Pass it on





	1. Chapter 1

**PLAYLIST**

"The Air That I Breathe" by The Hollies

Olicity (Arrow)(160 words)

 

"The Journey" by Josh Strickland and Jill Zadeh

Arwen (Merlin)(193 words)

 

"Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! at the Disco

WestAllen (Flash)(151 words)

 

"I knew I loved You" by Savage Garden

Steve/Samantha  (Bewitched/Hawaii 5-O)(216 words)

 

"Waiting In Vain" by Bob Marley

Mergana (Merlin)(132 words)


	2. Drabble 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity (Arrow)(160 words)  
> The Air That I Breathe by The Hollies

Oliver sat up in bed and looked around the room. Felicity's  wedding dress laid in a pile just at the foot of the bed. His pants and dress shirt were closer to the door. He smiled as he looked down at Felicity sleeping peacefully beside him.

After the rushed Central City wedding, tonight was just a formality. It also appeased his in laws. Donna had been so angry for not being able to see her daughter married.

Felicity stirred. She opened one eye. “Oliver, what's the matter?”

“I was just thinking. All I ever wanted was to love you. All that fuss really wasn't necessary. We should have just taken off on a honeymoon.” 

“Mom would have killed you and you know it.” Felicity sat up and let the sheet fall to her waist. “Since you can't sleep maybe we should…..”

Oliver grinned. “Yes dear.”

“Ah! I have you trained already.” Felicity pulled him down on the bed beside her.


	3. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen (Merlin)(193 words)  
> The Journey by Josh Strickland and Jill Zadeh

Arthur stood at the altar. He shifted on his feet and pulled at his collar. He whispered to his best man, Merlin. “She's late.”

Merlin grinned and whispered back. “She's the bride. It can't start without her.”

“What if she's not coming?” Arthur turned to look at the closed doors.

“Relax Arthur. She loves you.” Merlin patted him on the shoulder. “There's the signal. Now try not to faint until after you're married.”

The music started and the doors at the back of the church opened. Morgana walked down the aisle and winked at Merlin. The music changed and the guests stood up.

Arthur took a deep breath and turned to see Gwen on her father's arm. His heart filled with love and hope for the future. All he wanted was to be everything she would ever need.

Gwen must have sensed his thoughts and smiled at him. She blinked back tears of joy.

Arthur held out his hand to her. Soon they would be man and wife and on a journey through the rest of their lives.

Gwen kissed her father on the cheek and took Arthur's hand. Now it all begins.


	4. Drabble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WestAllen (Flash)(151 words)  
> Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco

“Barry wake up! What have you done now?” Iris shook Barry's shoulder.

Barry opened his eyes. He yawned. “What do you mean what did I do? I haven't done anything. I've been here with you all night.”

“Barry, your holding time still again. Look at the clock.” Iris pointed at the alarm clock. “You need to stop. We both have things to do.”

“No Iris. I'm not gonna let time go because I don't want to let you go.” Barry reached out and pulled her down on his shoulder. “Let’s just stay in bed and enjoy this.”

“Why do I think this is how I het pregnant in the future?” Iris looked up at him.

“Time travel won't get you pregnant but I know a way you can.” Barry rolled Iris on her back. “I promise this won't be over in a flash.”

“It better not be, Barry!” Iris kissed him.


	5. Drabble 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Samantha (Bewitched/Hawaii 5-O)(216 words)  
> I knew I loved You by Savage Garden

Steve looked around the restaurant until he found her. She was wearing a blush pink dinner dress that clung to her like a second skin. He straightened his tie and approached the table.

Samantha looked up and smiled at him. “I see you got my note.”

“Yes.” Steve sat at the table. “I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I am glad you came.”

“Rough week in the precinct?” Samantha asked as she reached for his hand. “You sounded stressed on the phone this morning.”

“Yeah but I got my man and now you've got me.” Steve picked up ner hand and kissed it. “How long until you have to leave?”

“I can stay for a day or two. I left Mother a note and the children are back at college.” Samantha smiled. “Steve, if you want me to stay longer….”

Steve shook his head. “I don't know how I lived before I met you, Samantha. Its like you have always been a part of me and all I have to do is think of you and you're here.”

Samantha laughed. “It's not that simple but I know what you mean and I feel the same.”

Steve waved to the waiter. “Champagne please.”

“What are we celebrating?” Samantha asked.

“Us.” Steve kissed her hand again.


	6. Deabble 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mergana (Merlin)(132 words)  
> Waiting In Vain, by Bob Marley

Merlin looked at his watch again. She was late. He pulled out his mobile and rang her again. It went to voicemail again.

He looked up as another train pulled into the station. He waited until everyone was off. Still no Morgana on the train.

He took a deep breath and turned to leave the train station. He was almost to the street when he heard his name called.

“Merlin! Where are you going?” Morgana called out.

Merlin turned and held out his arms for her. “I was waited for you but you werent on the train.”

Morgana dropped her bag and ran into his arms. “You knew I was coming. I wouldn't stand you up. I’m looking forward to our weekend.”

Merlin held onto her tight. “I knew you would come.”


End file.
